


The Moon is Cold and Dark

by AirFireWaterEarth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Character Death, F/M, Fate, Kei's a God, M/M, No Beta, Poor Yams, REALLY BADLY, and then not, but that might not be obvious, idk how to have it spaced normally and be italicized, kei fucked up, kinda soulmate au the more i think of it, many errors, originally named God of Death b/c I start unoriginal, sorry - Freeform, spaced weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirFireWaterEarth/pseuds/AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Kei didn't know what he would have done, had he known to begin with. Would he not have tampered with the Fates' cloth? Or would he simply have never loved Yamaguchi at all?Revenge was only revenge if you had the last laugh, and that was certainly not what Kei got.





	

He loved her.

 

And afterward, he killed her.

 

It was never within intention to do either. Kei was born to the goddess Selene and She was born through time, a daughter of the fates. She always talked about how lovely the moon was and how lucky Kei was to be the son of such the keeper of such a masterful creation. The way her eyes lit up when She talked about what her three mothers had done for so and so, and  _ oh, you’d never believe what they have planned for…  _ or  _ that son of Chione is so strange _ . Her animation was intriguing. 

 

Then her mothers wanted her to go down with the humans to learn, to be a part of them and understand them. That was when Kei watched it all deteriorate. Not slowly. No, he lived in peace for, as a god, a relatively short amount of time.

 

Then he looked to see. Just a peek on how She was. To Kei’s fury, She was married and pregnant. 

 

But it was what he did next… that was the only thing Kei would learn to regret.

 

He killed the husband quickly. There was little protection, the human. She was harder of kill. Internal conflict and external conflict from the Fates kept him from killing her immediately. Long enough to add another being to the problem; the baby. The Fates had a choice; protect Her or the baby. She begged them to protect the child, and so they did. She died of Kei’s wrath but the child was held under their magic.

 

Kei was the son of the moon. The moon was cold and dark when without light. She was his light and now She held nothing for him. 

 

He eventually found a way to kill the baby. The Fates could not protect the child  _ from  _ their magic. Kei found a way to weave the child’s fate into its sealed doom. But that was the final straw to the high gods and goddesses.

 

Humans killed by gods weren’t uncommon. Killing each other… created controversy, but wasn’t necessarily uncommon either. Not even murdering an infant really raised an eyebrow. But it was forbidden to touch the Fate’s cloths. Although the punishment was prompt death, Selene begged them to give her son one last chance at life before passing. The Fates, in a twist of, well, fate, agreed. They sent Kei down with the humans as one last life before death.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Fates’ conditions were as follows: not to remove memories and for him to be unable to cause any death, even one self’s.

 

In the beginning, the former rule was the most irritating. Kei’s mind should have been of a child, but his memories aged him faster than any child of his age. This prevented the making of friends. And so Kei was alone for most of his early childhood. There was an exception to this: Akiteru. Akiteru, as far was Kei knew, wasn’t a reincarnation of any god. He was even born before Kei, ironically. Kei held his older brother in the highest of regards. Aged much farther than the children Kei knew and loving, there wasn’t much more to ask for.

 

Still, Kei never had any friends his age, and that worried his biological parents and Akiteru. And that was when the second thing that Kei regretted most in the live occured. 

 

He met Yamaguchi Tadashi.

 

Kei never meant to even care about the mess of tears, snot, and insecurity. All he did was find the entire situation the boy was in pathetic. Kei was walking through the playground home; the teacher has wanted to speak to him about one thing or another and there were few people left. Four people remained: three bullies, and Yamaguchi. Unintentionally, (by sneering his usual ‘pathetic’ and such a well dubbed scene) Kei had saved Yamaguchi from further wrath.

 

Kei quickly forgot about the conversation, really. It wasn’t until he met Yamaguchi at the volleyball practise that the event was resurfaced. Kei then decided that, if he needed a friend so badly (according to his family), Yamaguchi was as good as the next. Maybe even, he’d thought, a bit better.

 

Yamaguchi adored Kei to an unfathomable. No matter how hard he tried to get Yamaguchi to stop putting pride in  _ Tsukki _ , it was simply a part of Yamaguchi. That, and insincere apologies ( _ Sorry, Tsukki!) _ . Kei couldn’t pry Yamaguchi off him if he wanted. And some days he wondered if he could. But the thought of living without Yamaguchi caused an uncomfortable pit in Kei’s stomach. Kei relied on this semi-silent support from Yamaguchi much more when he discovered just how much Akiteru tore himself up for a  _ stupid club _ and  _ never got anywhere _ .

 

When they joined volleyball in high school, things took a turn for the best and worst all at the same time. Kei was unwilling to admit it, but what had happened with Akiteru tainted everything he did in that club. Yamaguchi noticed and refused to let that be. The night Yamaguchi made this opinion clear was stained in Kei’s mind; his wild eyes and hair causing Yamaguchi to look more flustered than he’d perhaps meant to, the way for  _ once _ Yamaguchi knew for certain what he wanted to say, and the  _ moon _ . The way it passed over his face to light up Yamaguchi’s features and--- for the first time in years--- made Kei think back to the past.  _ That _ past.

 

That night became a lot of things for Kei. Motivation, new worries, and a turning point. Kei’s dedication to something he once thought was too unsubstantial to care about became something he strived in and something Kei could see  _ finally  _ Yamaguchi strived in. New worries came when Kei realized something:  _ he swung  _ that _ way _ . It wasn’t beyond strange, when from the perspective of someone at the end of his existence. It was  _ why _ .

 

The “why” was embodied by Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi embodied most things in Kei’s life. Never by intention, gods knew. Kei wasn’t sure it was even  _ safe _ to love Yamaguchi. After all, he wasn’t to forgot the reason he was even down there in the first place. But the other boy was so easy to touch and kiss and cause Kei to burn himself from the inside out. 

 

Perhaps two or three years passed. Kei wasn’t exactly counting. Whatever time had gone by wasn’t as relevant as to what happened in them. Yamaguchi didn’t lose this terrifying grasp on Kei’s heart. Kei began to have difficult flashbacks to why he loved Her so much. The animation in his features and the way he dedicated everything to what he talked about. Yamaguchi was witty when need be, caring whether he liked it or not, and (gods, Kei would never say he notice such a small thing to a such a large extent) wonderful at cuddling.

 

It was around the time that Yamaguchi was focusing on colleges and Kei was focusing on whatever would get him to go on life (whether or not it was college wasn’t important to him) that the petrifying truth. 

 

Yamaguchi had met Kei’s family so often, Kei’s mother even knew exactly what tea Yamaguchi preferred and made a point of getting it from the store. Kei had met Yamaguchi’s family a few times in their shared years, but not often, as they worked most days and most times. But Kei stuck around just long enough to discover something he never wished to discover. Yamaguchi was adopted. Yamaguchi had mention such a thing in passing; not much to care about. But Kei caught sight of the birth certificate when Yamaguchi needed it for applications.

 

Kei fled from the house upon seeing it.

 

The night was cold and bitter, as if knowing that Kei would discover the truth that night and wanted to give him as hard of a time as possible. Kei fell to the ground and screamed at the sky and grabbed his hair and just  _ cried _ . It was Kei’s punishment, he knew.  For the name on the birth certificate was  _ Her _ name, clear as day. 

 

Kei stared at the ground breathing in and out. Just stared. Yamaguchi finally found him and tried his best to interrogate and discover what had made his boyfriend so uncharacteristically upset. Kei looked up for a second. Yamaguchi looked nothing like She did in the slightest. He deserved death even less than She did. Neither deserved what Kei did, he knew this now. And now Kei would pay for it dearly. 

 

Yet Kei stilled pulled Yamaguchi down with him on the ground, kissing him repeatedly and whispering again and again how much Kei  _ loved him.  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kei wanted to die so badly. To do so before was a violation of the rules set. But Yamaguchi was gone and it was  _ all Kei’s fault _ . 

 

It happened exactly as Kei had woven. Yamaguchi was walking at night (Kei had never specified where) and an unknown man went and stabbed him. It happened at the exact time Kei said it would. The exact place where he was stabbed (exactly through the heart). The exact amount of breaths Yamaguchi would let out before death (three, for each fate). And  _ Kei was there _ .

 

Kei tried to stop it; tried to stop his own work. But little things prevented such bigs things. Kei had been held up at work and Yamaguchi was anxious to study for a test. Kei told him  _ not to leave his side _ . But Yamaguchi didn’t understand that,  _ yes, he meant never.  _ And when Kei went to run after him;  _ I’m sorry, sir, but are you aware that--- _ ,  _ Oh, are you alright?, I swear that wasn’t locked before... _

 

What Kei found out, was that last words only took one breath.  _ I love you only took one breath.  _ And Kei had to kneel there for an impending last two. The Fates, in the end, had gotten their revenge on Kei. 

 

He loved him.

  
But before that, he killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god that was difficult. There we go: my pain and agony. It was a plot in my head and just kind of… unraveled. BTW if you’re still confused as to why I tagged Kageyama: no, he’s not the husband in the beginning. He’s actually who I meant when I had Her talk about “the son of Chione”. Chione is the Greek goddess of snow.
> 
> Aw, look at that: I repeated lines.


End file.
